<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roman's Angel by AngelsInstead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039514">Roman's Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsInstead/pseuds/AngelsInstead'>AngelsInstead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hemlock Grove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsInstead/pseuds/AngelsInstead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nadia discovers the truth, she doesn't take it well.  Roman is stricken with guilt, but an angel comforts him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Letha Godfrey/Roman Godfrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roman's Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was his daughter's sixteenth birthday. He had always known that this day would come. It was his day of reckoning. He had to live with the pain of what he'd done. He had spent all of his days trying to be a good dad, trying to keep her safe and happy, but had he failed? Would she hate him when she learned the truth?<br/><br/><br/><br/>"Nadia," he said when he opened up and let it all come pouring out... the truth of her conception and the controversy of her parents' love. He let it all spill as she stared at him with HER eyes, the eyes of her mother. "I'm sorry. I loved her; I truly did."<br/><br/><br/><br/>"You never spoke of her... not once in sixteen years," Nadia said to him accusingly.<br/><br/><br/><br/>"Because the truth hurts; it haunts me."<br/><br/><br/><br/>"What did you do to her?" she demanded. "Did you... violate her?"<br/><br/><br/><br/>"No!" Roman gasped. "It wasn't like that... NEVER like that. I adored her!"<br/><br/><br/><br/>"I want you out of my life. Don't EVER speak to me again," Nadia said angrily. She grabbed her car keys and she was gone. She headed out the door and she sped away into the night. She had left him. His little girl was gone.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Roman lay his head in his hands and he cried. He cried like the child he had been when he became a father. He had done it all on his own... without HER; entirely alone.<br/><br/><br/><br/>He was sobbing when he felt a feather-light caress upon his shoulder. "Don't cry," a voice whispered.<br/><br/><br/><br/>He looked up to see a blinding light. Her aura was as bright as all the colors of the rainbow. "Letha," he said as he smiled. She was back... and she was his angel.<br/><br/><br/><br/>"Did you see what happened?" he asked sadly. "Nadia... she hates me."<br/><br/><br/><br/>"I've seen everything. You've taken wonderful care of our daughter. You've been an amazing father. I don't hate you, Roman. You would never hurt me."<br/><br/><br/><br/>Tears were glistening in Roman's eyes. He tried to stand, but he couldn't. He was paralyzed. "Don't leave me," he whispered.<br/><br/><br/><br/>"I will always be with you... in your heart."<br/><br/><br/><br/>He felt her tender touch on his chest. She wrapped her wings around him and gave him courage. "Go find our daughter. Go make things right," she encouraged.<br/><br/><br/><br/>"I will," he promised.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>